Paperclips
by AlexisPryce
Summary: (Wes/Fred) My first attempt at a challenge and being funny at the same time...it's just a shortie, so give it a go!


Title: Paperclips  
  
Explanation: This is a result of a fic challenge posted by Rachel (http://wholenew.deep-ice.com/frames.html) on the Forums 4 Fans Wes/Fred board. The challenge was Paperclip, Broom closet, Despair. See how ya like it!  
  
  
  
Feedback: Puh-leazee! See the double e? That means I'm the biggest feedback whore you'll ever know...c'mon...show a little love!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Wesley patted his pockets. Then he opened each drawer, carefully lifting precious documents and translations. Nothing. He frowned in despair.  
  
"Where the devil...?" He climbed down onto all fours, taking a peek underneath the desk. There was only a little piece of broken porcelain from when he had knocked his teacup off of his desk the day before. Wes stood slowly, wishing for the days at the academy when he had the energy of a twelve-year-old on a sugar high.  
  
"Everything okay?" Fred asked, poking her pig-tailed head in the doorway.  
  
Wesley looked up. "Oh, yes...fine. I was just uh...looking for a paper clip. It seems like whenever I need one they're gone, but when I don't, they're everywhere on God's creation."  
  
She laughed and stepped into the room. "You looked a little strained to stand up there."  
  
He smiled. "Well of course," he pulled off his glasses and began to clean them, "I'm not as young as I used to be."  
  
After a brief glance out the doorway, Fred winked and backpedaled a little. "I'm going to go look in the closet."  
  
A grin infectiously spread across Wesley's features, finishing with his crystal blue eyes. "Ah, good. You have a look in the closet...and I'll be there in a few moments."  
  
She nodded and turned on her heel, heading for the stairs.  
  
Fred climbed the steps of the old hotel, listening to the floor boards whine underneath her feet. A brief moment later, she could hear more incessant whining of the old building as another pair of feet followed her upwards. She smiled and turned the corner, running her hand along the smooth, cool marble that composed the rail. She reached the top, heading down the long hallway. In the steady pace of the footsteps behind her, she could hear a hunger which had lived inside the both of them for so long.  
  
Wesley trailed just slightly behind her. The grace of her every move made him want her even more. In the air the followed close behind, he could smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair, mixing with the spicy scent of the perfume she always wore. It drove him insane. He fought the urge to take her in his arms at that very moment, taking his rhythmic steps down the carpeted hall.  
  
Her fingers grasped the cold metal of the brass doorknob, heating it with her touch. She twisted and pulled softly, hearing the click of the door opening as she had commanded. Inside, it wad dark, cold, yet inviting. Much like her cave in Pylea...but she didn't like to think about that. She pulled gently on the string that controlled the light, illuminating the small area. She smiled as the footsteps stopped behind her and the hinges made a light creaking sound as the door closed.  
  
He turned around, ready to capture in his arms, but she caught him first. She pressed her lips firmly against his as she ran her hand through his hair. She let her fingernails drag along his scalp, making him shiver. He let his own fingertips graze her back and shoulders, wandering all over like scavengers. She sighed softly, happy to finally be in his strong arms. He grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked forward until his knees connected with the edge of the shelf. As he planted kisses along her neck and collarbone, he sat her gently down on the shelf.  
  
Fred leaned backwards and pulled on his shirt collar, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"I've been waiting for this all--ow!" She sucked in a sharp breath as Wesley drew back, his light blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
"What?"  
  
She reached underneath her back, retrieving the object which had caused her pain. With a frown, then a spreading smile, she looked upon it.  
  
Wesley laughed, pulling it out of her grasp and twirling it in his fingertips.  
  
"There's that darn paper clip." She grinned and reached up, turning out the lights. 


End file.
